Zmowa
by Mihoshi-san
Summary: Garrus i Wrex to para kumpli, która w najgorsze tarapaty zawsze pakuje się razem. Czy jednak ich ostatni "wybryk" nie był lekkim przegięciem, mogącym skończyć się ukaraniem przez biotyczną rękę sprawiedliwości ich ukochanej pani komandor? W rolach głównych: Garrus, Wrex i Shepard, czyli Wielka Trójka. W rolach epizodycznych: Kaidan, szachy i naprawdę długie schody.


**UWAGA: Tekst ma charakter parodii i ma na celu jedynie bawić czytelnika. Postacie zostały celowo "przerysowane", wybaczcie więc wszelkie odstępstwa i odchyły od kanonu.**

**Utwór w całości dedykowany jedynej i niepowtarzalnej Izie B. która zmotywowała mnie do jego ukończenia, i która kocha te same postacie co ja ;)  
**

**Mam nadzieję, że choć w małym, maleńkim stopniu zaspokoiłam Twoją potrzebę na epicki duet Wrex&Garrus i takiego Kaidana, jakiego obie lubimy ;)  
**

* * *

**ZMOWA**

* * *

Rzecz dzieje się tuż po zakończeniu wydarzeń z pierwszej części Mass Effect, dawno, dawno temu, w odległej galaktyce, na Cytadeli…

* * *

Po pokonaniu Sarena, przyszedł czas na chwilę wytchnienia dla świeżo upieczonych bohaterów. Cała ekipa Normandii korzystała pełnymi garściami z uroków życia w Cytadeli, łapiąc oddech przed kolejnymi starciami.

Garrus, jako jeden z nielicznych z załogi Normandii, posiadał własne mieszkanie na Cytadeli. Zaproponował więc, by na czas swego pobytu, zamieszkał u niego Wrex, tym samym biorąc odpowiedzialność za poczynania Kroganina. Urdnot, z wrodzonym sobie entuzjazmem, przyjął zaproszenie Vakariana. Miał ku temu dwa powody. Po pierwsze – to była najlepsza opcja, jeśli chodziło o zakwaterowanie, a po drugie, musiał przyznać, iż polubił Garrusa. Był z niego swój chłop, jak na Turianina. Skumali się przesiadując razem w ładownii Normandii, gdzie to Garrus najczęściej dłubał coś przy Maco, które po każdej przejażdżce Shepard wymagało naprawy, a Urdnot zajmował się swoim uzbrojeniem. Okazało się, iż mimo sporych, na pierwszy rzut oka różnic między nimi, mają również wiele wspólnych cech. Choć Wrex z początku uważał Vakariana za naiwnego niczym dziecko idealistę, szybko okazało się, iż „idealizm" Garrusa często polegał na strzelaniu do złych gości bez czekania na rozkazy odgórnych władz.

Taki idealizm Urdnot z całego serca pochwalał.

Z drugiej strony, Garrus nie oczekiwał po Kroganie jakiegoś wyższego celu istnienia, niż rozpieprzenie wszystkiego, co tylko da się rozpieprzyć. Był więc zaskoczony, kiedy to usłyszał w czasie rozmowy Shepard z Wrexem ( nie żeby specjalnie podsłuchiwał, całkowicie niewinnie zdrzemnął się we wnętrzu Maco, a kiedy się przebudził, nie chciał tej dwójce przeszkadzać w rozmowie… Tak, z całą pewnością tak było), w której to Urdnot opowiadał o swoich planach zjednoczenia swych rodaków i uratowania gatunku. Po tym wydarzeniu Garrus musiał przeprosić, ( ale tylko w myślach – nie był na tyle głupi by przyznać się Wrexowi, że uważał go za troglodytę bez wyższych uczuć ) kolegę za to, jak nisko go oceniał.

Tak więc, jakiś dziwnym sposobem się złożyło, iż w gruncie rzeczy, Garrus i Wrex byli tym samym typem.

Dodatkowo mieli jeszcze dwie wspólne cechy, które bardzo ich do siebie zbliżyły.

Pierwszą, był bezgraniczny szacunek, jakim darzyli panią komandor. I choć różnie to uczucie okazywali, ( po przyjacielskim, biotycznym kuksańcu Wrexa, Shepard przez tydzień nie ruszała lewą ręką), obaj wskoczyliby w ogień za Shepard. A ściślej mówiąc, Wrex by wskoczył, bo Garrus leciałby po gaśnicę, by ratować tę dwójkę napaleńców… Mniejsza z tym. Shepard, która zawsze kierowała się przekonaniem, iż nie ma silniejszej drużyny niż ta, związana więzami przyjaźni, najczęściej tę dwójkę zabierała ze sobą na misję. I trzeba było przyznać, iż połączone biotyczne mocy pani komandor, z inżynieryjnymi umiejętnościami Garrusa i destrukcyjnymi zdolnościami Wrexa, tworzyły razem wybuchową mieszankę. Wrex i Garrus, tak zgodni na polu bitwy, jeśli chodziło o ochronę Sheprad, zgadzali się w stu procentach w jeszcze jednej kwestii.

Mianowicie, obaj nie lubili porucznika Kaidana Alenko i słowo „nie lubili", było najłagodniejszym możliwym określeniem do opisania ich wzajemnych relacji.

Wrexa mdliło na widok Kaidana, którego wiecznie męczyły migreny, przez co cały czas trzymał się na uboczu. Dodatkowo wszystkimi otworami wychodziły mu już jego opowieści o Strefie Zero. To, że Alenko miał trudne dzieciństwo zrozumiał już po drugim powtórzeniu tego samego, ale nie on jeden nie miał w życiu różowo, więc nie było potrzeby tak się z tym obnosić. Weźmy taką Liarę. Jej matka sfiksowała i chciała zniszczyć całą galaktykę, ale czy T'soni chodziła i płakała wszystkim na ramieniu? Nie. Albo taka Shepard. Batarianie wymordowali jej całą rodzinę. I jakoś z tym żyje! Do tego osiągnięcia na polu walki porucznika nie wzbudzały w Urdnocie szacunku. Fajnie, że jest biotykiem. Super, że zna się także na inżynierii. Wprost bajecznie, że służy w wojsku. I co z tego, jeśli w walce radził sobie gorzej niż reszta?! Kroganin uważał, że lepiej znać się dobrze na jednej rzeczy, niż liznąć kilku specjalności. W jego oczach Tali czy Liara były więcej warte niż Kaidan. Wrex do dzisiaj zachodził się ze śmiechu na wspomnienie Kaidana, którego Shepard wynosiła na własnych barkach podczas misji na Virmirze… Żal, żenada i czyste pośmiewisko. Mniejsza jednak z tym. Garrus nie oceniał aż tak „krytycznie" umiejętności pozostałych członków drużyny, z góry zakładając, iż każdy ma swoje słabe i mocne strony ( a to, że niektórzy swoich zalet nie ujawniali to już inna bajka). Jego niechęć do porucznika miała swoje podłoże w relacjach Shepard-Alenko. Ciężko mu było to przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, ale był okropnie zazdrosny o każdą chwilę, jaką pani komandor poświęcała Kaidanowi. Zaś niektóre teksty rzucane przez Alenko w stronę Shepard sprawiały, że ciemniało mu w oczach. Ostatnim razem, gdy zobaczył świergającego na ucho Erzy Kaidana, zniszczył trzymaną w ręku szklankę, czym wywołał niekontrolowany napad śmiechu u Wrexa. Trudno mu się było powstrzymywać, a jego krogański przyjaciel nie ułatwiał mu sprawy. Ostatnio przyniósł mu bardzo starą, wygrzebaną skądś metalową rękawicę. Vakarian obejrzał dokładnie ze wszystkich stron zabytkowy przedmiot, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma z nią zrobić. Zapytany Wrex, szczerząc cały komplet zębów oświadczył, iż w ludzkiej kulturze ten, kto chce wyzwać przeciwnika na pojedynek o kobietę, musi wpierw trzasnąć go taką oto rękawicą w pysk. Na pytanie zszokowanego Garrusa, skąd wytrzasnął ten pomysł, dumny Urdnot poinformował go, iż z widów dokumentalnych. Bo Shepard miała całą kolekcję bardzo interesujących widów o wojnach, epickich bitwach i tego typu pasjonujących rzeczach. Vakarian przez chwile nie mógł się zdecydować, czy bardziej dziwi go fakt, iż Wrex ogląda widy informacyjne czy to, iż pani komandor ma coś w swoich zbiorach, co Kroganin uznał za interesujące. Mniejsza jednak z tym. Urdnot, co jakiś czas wyskakiwał z kolejnym genialnym, w jego mniemaniu pomysłem ( w tym zwyczajne uśmiercenie przeciwnika powtórzył parokrotnie) na pozbycie się rywala. Garrus jednak za każdym razem uparcie odmawiał. Z początku wypierając się swej zazdrości, później zaś unosząc się honorem ze słowami: „nie chcę wchodzić między nich." Uszanuje wybór swojej pani komandor i będzie ją wielbił z daleka. Na jego słowa, Wrex oświadczył mu, że… No, wypowiedź Urdnota nie nadawała się do publicznego przekazu, więc nie będziemy jej powtarzać.

Tak więc życie toczyła się naszym bohaterom spokojnie i bez większych sensacji, aż do pewnego dnia…

Garrus wpatrywał się w kamienną twarz Wrexa, starając się odczytać z niej jego kolejny ruch. Kroganin zaś spoglądał na rozstawione na planszy białe i czarne figury, w myślach analizując i rozważając różne opcje. Vakarian jakiś czas temu namówił go na naukę ludzkiej gry, nazywanej szachy. Do szachów zachęcał go mówiąc, iż rozwijają zmysł strategii i taktyki na polu walki.

Wrex z miejsca polubił tę grę.

Teraz siedział, nie mogąc zdecydować, czy poświęcić konia i zwabić w pułapkę królową Garrusa, czy może lepiej zaryzykować ruch wieżą i postarać się od razu zrobić mata. Urdnot w zamyśleniu podrapał się po nosie.

„Raz varrenowi, kurwa, śmierć" – pomyślał, wyciągając rękę po wieżę.

Nie zdążył jednak wykonać swojego ruchu, gdyż do mieszkania wpadła niczym biotyczna burza, komandor Erza Shepard we własnej, wściekłej osobie. Wrex i Garrus zamarli widząc w fiołkowych oczach Shepard gromy. Pani komandor ubrana po cywilnemu, to jest w jeansy, białą koszulkę i szarą bluzę z kapturem, stała przed nimi starając się złapać oddech. Krótkie, zwykle elegancko uczesane włosy miała w nieładzie i wyglądała, jakby biegła przez całą drogę. Cisza, jaka zapadła po wparowaniu Shepard była tak gęsta, iż można by ją kroić nożem na cieniutkie plasterki.

- Dzień… dobry? – zaryzykował przerwanie milczenia Garrus, jednocześnie przygotowując się psychicznie na biotyczny cios.

- Co. Wyście. Mu. Zrobili – kobieta zaakcentowała dobitnie każde słowo.

Garrus i Wrex przyoblekli najniewinniejsze miny, na jakie było ich stać.

- Ale, o co chodzi? – spytał Vakarian żałując w tej chwili, iż nie posiada rzęs, którymi mógłby rozbrajająco zatrzepotać.

Podobno takie sztuczki rozładowują napięcie. Tak przynajmniej twierdziła Tali.

- O Kaidana! Leży w szpitalu cały poobijany, ze złamaną ręką i wybitymi trzema zębami! A trafił tam potem, jak wrócił od was! Więc pytam grzecznie – co wyście muz robili?!

„Uprzejme" pytanie zostało wykrzyczane z mocą, od której zatrzęsły się figury szachowe, a oblekająca postać pani komandor błękitna aura biotyki, nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Garrus ucieszył się w duchu, iż jego fizjologia nie pozwala mu blednąc, bo w tej chwili byłby koloru koszulki Shepard. Swoją drogą, pani komandor było bardzo twarzowo w tym kolorze… Rzut okiem na Wrexa szybko wywiał Garrusowi z głowy rozmyślania na temat wyglądu Shepard. Urdnot uśmiechał się nieznacznie, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Oj tam, oj tam, wielkie rzeczy. Drobny wypadek chłopak miał, niepotrzebnie robisz tyle krzyku – rzucił jakby od niechcenia Kroganin.

- Drobny? – Erza uniosła pytająco w górę jedną brew.

„Oj, nie jest dobrze" – pomyślał Garrus, szybko interweniując.

- No bo Kaidan tak sobie to niechcący zrobił… - zaczął pośpiesznie, z lękiem obserwując, jak brew Shepard unosi się wyżej. – Porucznik Alenko faktycznie nas wczoraj odwiedził, ale był tu jedynie przez moment, bo szukał pani komandor… No i ten tego, ciebie tu nie było… Więc praktycznie zabawił tu kilka minut… No wszedł i zaraz wyszedł… - Vakarianowi zaczął plątać się język.

- I między „wszedł i zaraz wyszedł", zdołał poobijać sobie wszystkie żebra? – głos pani komandor był spokojny.

Za spokojny.

- No… nie całkiem – Garrus podrapał się zakłopotany po głowie. – Bo jemu się śpieszyło, i tak prędko stąd wypadł. I się potknął. A schody są długie…

- Że co? – Shepard powoli zaczynała się w tym wszystkim gubić.

- Ten kretyn chce powiedzieć, że Alenko tu był, ale zaraz wyszedł. Z tym, że się niefortunnie potknął i wyjebał na schodach – przerwał Garrusowi Wrex. – W dalszym ciągu nie rozumiem, o co tyle krzyku – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

Erza poczuła, jak zaczyna rozjaśniać się jej w głowie. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś zapalił jej w środku maleńką żarówkę.

- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Kaidan nabawił się tych wszystkich obrażeń, spadając ze schodów? – spytała już łagodnym tonem.

- One długie są… - wymamrotał Turianin modląc się, by Shepard uwierzyła w tę bajkę.

- A spadł, ponieważ się potknął? – dopytywała się pani komandor.

- Tak niefortunnie… Na źle dużo nie trzeba…

- No, potknął się. Na nodze Garrusa – rzucił od niechcenia Wrex.

- ŻE CO?!

„Zginę. Umrę i zostanie po mnie mokra plama" – pomyślał zrozpaczony Garrus.

- Ale nie drzyj japy, Shepard. To było niechcący – zapewnił ją ze stoickim spokojem Urdnot.

- Zupełnie niechcący! – wykrzyknął Vakarian, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca, rozdarty pomiędzy błaganiem o litość, a biciem się w pierś.

- No… Zupełnie niechcący mu tę nogę podstawił – ciągnął Wrex tym samym wypranym z emocji głosem.

Turianin bliski był zawału.

- VAKARIAN!

- Ale mówiłem, żebyś się nie darła – uspokajał Shepard Kroganin. – To wszystko było tylko nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem. Byłem przy tym, widziałem i nawet próbowałem złapać Alenko.

- Serio? – w głosie Erzy słychać było powątpiewanie.

- Jasne, że serio. Tyle, że mi się wymsknął…

- Czekaj – przerwała mu Shepard. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wy dwaj specjalnie zrzuciliście Kaidana ze schodów? Pogięło was?! Mógł sobie skręcić kark!

- Gówno prawda, nic mu nie było – zaprzeczył Urdnot. – Zajebiście szybko się pozbierał, jak do niego strzelałem.

- STLRZELAŁEŚ DO NIEGO?! – Shepard opadły ręce.

- No ba, a jak miałem stąd sprawdzić czy przeżył upadek?

Po ostatnim oświadczeniu, pod panią komandor ugięły się nogi. Bez słowa, z rozdziawionymi ustami stała, wpatrując się na przemian to we Wrexa, to w Garrusa. Vakarian dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, iż jakimś cudem przeżyją. Odwrócił się w stronę stolika, sięgając, po stojący obok szachownicy talerz.

- Ciasteczko? – zaproponował całkiem niewinnie.

W końcu był gospodarzem…

* * *

**PS. Autorka naprawdę nie lubi Kaidana...**

**PS2. Garrus mówi, że te schody są naprawdę długie...  
**

**PS3. Wrex informuje wszystkich zainteresowanych, że daną partię szachów wygrał on, dzięki swej krogańskiej inteligencji taktycznej.  
**

**Sprostowanie od autorki: "krogańska inteligencja taktyczna" oznaczała "pożarcie" przez Wrexa króla Garrusa.  
**


End file.
